Underground metallic pipes, especially cast and ductile iron pipes, are subject to corrosion on their outer surface. Current methods for external corrosion protection include lining the exterior surface of pipes with a corrosion-resistant liner, such as a polyethylene liner, prior to installation and burial and/or equipping the installed pipe with cathodic corrosion protection. However, both methods require action taken during installation of the pipe (e.g. installing pipe with liner, or attaching conductivity straps across pipe sections to be buried). For older pipe installations that lack pre-installed conductivity straps, or whose conductivity straps have eroded or corroded over time, conductivity between pipe sections is often lacking due to gaps between the sections and/or insulative O-rings or gaskets applied between the pipe sections. Often, the only way to achieve cathodic corrosion protection for such older pipe installations is to unearth them and replace them.